Roswell New Mexico UFO Crash Incident, 1947
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * L I T E R A R Y F R E E W A R E * * * * F O U N D A T I O N * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -=ð P R O U D L Y í P R E S E N T S ð=- THE ROSWELL NEW MEXICO UFO CRASH INCIDENT, 1947 The is numerous allegations in UFOlogy that a number of flying saucers have actually crash-landed and have been recovered by the government under a thick shroud of secrecy. These claims generally lack hard evidence, and has been typically dismissed due to the lack of "hard proof". There is however, one incident that now seems indisputable, due to wreckage being recovered. This has also been one of the most thoroughly documented nvestigations on record. On the evening of July 2nd, 1947, a bright disk-shaped object was seen flying over Roswell, New Mexico, heading northwest. The following day widely scattered wreckage was found about 75 miles northwest of Roswell by a local rancher by the name of Bill Brazel. Mr. Brazel eventually contacted the local police who inturn contacted the Roswell Army Airforce Base. Several pieces of the wreckage were collected by Major Jesse Marcel, a staff intelligence officer of the 509th Bomb Group Intelligence Office. Consequently a official press release was authorized by Colonel Bill Blanchard, confirming that wreckage of a flying disk had been recovered. Marcel was ordered to load the debris on a B-29 and fly it to Wright Field (Now Wright-Patterson AFB) at Dayton, Ohio, for examination. Some believe that documents showing this area as a location for examination are covers to throw those investigating the incident, and that the artifacts were actually flown to another base such as Edwards Air Force Base in California - (Then known as Muroc AFB). As the story goes, at a intermediate stop at Carswell Army Airforce Base in Fort Worth, Texas. General Roger Ramey took charge and ordered Marcel and others involved not to talk to the press. And a second press statement was released saying the wreckage was nothing more than a weather balloon. Meanwhile the wreckage arrived at its destination. Marcel returned to Roswell and Mr. Brazel was held without outside communication to anyone for about a week. And his farm was stripped of any and all pieces of the scrap debris. According to Major Marcel in a interview he gave just before his death sometime in the late 70s or early 80s. Marcel added that one piece of metal foil, two feet long and a foot wide, was so durable that it could not be dented with a sledgehammer, despite its being incredibly light. Marcel was absolutely convinced that the material had nothing to do with a weather balloon. This testimony form Mr. Marcel cannot be dismissed. Where was the rest of this craft? And were bodies recovered? Marcel was quite certain that no bodies were among the debris, and whatever the object was that exploded, it must have done so above ground level. But there is evidence that tells of another crash sight, in an area west of Socorro, New Mexico. Witnesses discovered the wreckage of a metallic disc resting on the ground with bodies spewed around. The first witness on this scene was Grady L. "Barney" Barnett a civil engineer with the US Soil Conservation Service who was on a military assignment at the time. He relayed the story to some friends in early July 1947. He says the metallic disc was about 25 to 30 feet in diameter. While he was examining it, a small group of people arrived on the scene who stated that they were part of an archaeological research team from the University of Pennsylvania. This account cannot be regarded as reliable due to the fact that it is hearsay and was related to friends of Barnett in 1950. And Barnett died in 1969. And Mr. Barnett was not interviewed concerning this story. But those who knew "Barney" Barnett described him as a very respectable and honest citizen - and is hardly likely to have invented such a fantastic tale. Members of the University of Pennsylvania team have not come forward, nor has any of them been located. But it has been established that the university was involved in archaeological digs in the area at the time. It is not certain whether or not this and the Roswell wreckage are connected. Socorro is about 150 miles west of Brazel's ranch site. TRANSCENDENTAL COMMUNICATIONS 02/02/90 444 N. Amelia #9C San Dimas, California - 91773 BBS# (714) 599-6270 FAX# (714) 599-5045 Category:BBS: 1990 Category:Roswell Incident